


1990 倫敦AU

by Antares931150



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares931150/pseuds/Antares931150
Summary: 一個更大的故事設定下的一個片段。但現在只有肉。





	1990 倫敦AU

1900，倫敦

夜深人靜。

白天或迂腐或放浪的紳士和女子們此刻都陷入睡夢，大街上房子沒有一扇窗留著燈，也沒有一輛馬車奔跑。

可是還有些人，拒絕順從自然的規矩，在虛情假意的風度和節制無法滲透的地方裡狂歡作樂。

對於知道門路的人來說，從惡水橫流的倫敦東部的小巷中，在黑夜中如火焰一般跳躍的，以光明作為名字的酒吧裡，可以得到有最暴戾的性愛最放蕩的舞蹈和最不純的酒水。

曉。

這棟腐朽的建築裡裡外外，都是過著醉生夢死不見天日的生活的人們。酒鬼，雛妓，貧民，惡魔。在這裡，尋歡作樂被視為正業，犯罪成為行使正義的標準。

但更不為人知的是，在這樣的黑暗之上，卻是老闆替不屬於地獄的高尚存在特意留空的一個小房間。  
這個小房間本身也並沒有什麼跟酒吧別的部分違和的地方，它像所有的陳舊閣樓那樣有著昏暗搖曳的燈光，腐敗木頭的氣息，鬆動的地板，老舊得快要散架的雙人床和久不擦拭的全身鏡。

這樣的小閣樓在樓下客人醉酒後的狂歡尖叫和混亂的小提琴演奏的完美掩飾之下，正上演今夜最激動人心的戲碼。

應該在高尚的莊園裡好好睡覺的貴族少爺躺在貧民窟酒館小閣樓的床上，衣襟大開，露出蒼白的胸膛。那上面作亂的手，帶著健康的小麥色和工場重擔造成的傷痕與厚繭，在這樣的場合中更能發揮作用。手指所到之處，都能讓身下的人戰慄。

酒館老闆阿飛，或者說宇智波帶土，顯然對這件事情非常滿意。猝不及防中，那雙手無視了挑逗的順序，直接伸進對方的禁地，想要開拓更深處的部份。

與之相反的是那位被壓在身下的貴族少年。毫無疑問，旗木卡卡西的閱歷比別家的十五歲少爺們都要豐富，但這不表示他曾經幻想過，自己會大半夜裡在陌生的地方面臨著貞節不保的危機。在這種顯然並不是一名男子平常所憂慮的境地面前，他只能慌張地發出反抗的聲音。

於是在門戶大開，私處被陌生的手指入侵的此刻 ，小少爺只能像弱者那樣不甘地嗚咽，做出比起對方的蠻力簡直不值一提的推拒動作。

不多時，他感到自己的後方已經因為手指的動作軟化，就像他胸前的果實和下面的性器那樣放棄抵抗，臣服於性慾之下。酒館老闆顯然跟初嘗禁果的小少爺不同，豐富的經驗讓他了解挑逗的技巧，雙手在前後動作，時而揉弄少年精瘦但尚未緊實的胸膛，時而玩弄下面蓄勢待發的射精口，同時在後穴伸進兩指彎曲按壓，很快就讓卡卡西連呻吟都破碎，不由自主地挺動，在混亂中連哭帶喘地達到了高潮。

帶土居高臨下看著對方臉色潮紅雙眼帶淚，那狼狽的姿勢比他最瘋狂的春夢更讓他迷醉，卻又讓他難以直視。於是他從抽緊的後穴撤回手指，把白晢的身體翻過去擺成跪趴的姿勢 。

他欣賞那瘦削背上突出的蝴蝶骨，彷彿要展開又被束縛的白色翅膀，同樣是完美無缺，讓人不忍玷污的美態，使他更加躊躇，自覺接下來要做的行為簡直與真正的惡魔行徑相差無幾。但最終他還是抵抗慾望，解開自己在這之前一直完整的裝束，掏出了自己勃起的性器。

直到帶土從後方進入的時候，失神的少年才終於再次找回自己的聲音，發出介於痛苦與愉悅之間的一聲叫喊，用自己緊緻貼服的內裏訴說，這樣的折磨是多麽的讓他享受。

帶土整個身體覆在對方身上一插到底，沒有多作停留，開始挺動腰腹，同時再次碰觸卡卡西前面那根燙熱的慾望。發洩不久後的那處沾著精液，在後方被頂撞時又滲出些許液體。感受快感的身體想要往前卻無處可逃，支撐的雙手揪緊破舊的床單直到關節泛白，床身破舊的骨架發出不堪負重的響聲，前後搖晃。

當侵犯越發激烈，卡卡西受到刺激本能地把右手往私處伸，卻非但沒能阻止橫蠻的動作，反而讓自己失去平衡往枕頭栽倒成臀部上翹的屈辱姿態，而那欲拒還迎的右手也被抓緊，在對方的引導下，從根部到鈴口來回滑動。

少年本來已經止不住的呻吟變本加厲，但貪心的宇智波帶土顯然還不滿足。他強健的臂彎把對方撈起，維持插入的姿勢把兩人扭轉，面向旁邊的鏡子。一陣天旋地轉，後方的括約肌在突然的刺激下抽緊，裡面抽插的粗大充血更甚，讓卡卡西的嗚咽變成一聲短促的哭喊。

從混亂中回過神來，眼前只剩下自己在鏡面映出散發情慾的身軀，充滿被蹂躪的痕跡，飛濺的精液星星點點，紅潤的乳頭挺立，渴望更多愛撫。

在過量的快感中他的身體毫無章法地抽緊。他意識到自己的肉體正在快速脫離掌控，恐懼和羞恥的情感迅速地佔據他僅存的意識。他嘗試逃避，拒絕注視自己跟帶土緊密連接的私處，卻被霸道地阻止。張開的大腿把下方熱情的吸啜表露無遺，強烈的視覺刺激讓卡卡西那再次硬挺的慾望顫抖著發洩。

就著他受刺激而緊縮的後穴，帶土加快速度，把深處攪得天翻地覆汁液橫流，直到聽見對方斷續的哀叫懇求，才終於抱緊那癱軟的身體，抵著敏感點把自己的精華全部灌入。

持續的性愛和高潮徹底讓少年失去反抗的可能。帶土待自己完全平靜後慢慢退出，抱起徹底昏過去的卡卡西回到溫暖的床舖。

被汗水和體液浸透的身體散發情慾的氣息，退去一切初遇時的冷靜和禁慾，提醒著他們罪孽的深重，也讓帶土意識到自己正在一步步的把對方拖進地獄深淵。

此刻他卻不禁為這樣的邪念感到欣喜若狂。黑白對錯，愛恨情仇，過去未來，生離死別，他曾經介懷執著的一切，在對方的睡顏面前土崩瓦解，變得無足輕重。

在黑暗中，惡魔的心上，盛開了最豔麗的花。

完


End file.
